A Witch's Blood
by GrimBanshee
Summary: AU, SSOFC. Snape is on the run from the Order of the Phoenix and Lord Voldemort. He has secluded himself into a muggle village and has become a familiar at a muggle pub. He meets a strange girl. Eventually, he falls for her. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic. Please enjoy!

Just so ya know, all Harry Potter character's that appear in this story belong to J.K Rowling and not me. Also, the world in which they habit belongs to J.K Rowling and not me. However... Maria Isabella Rampart is a character of my own original creation, as well as her family and Mr.Gilby.

**A Witch's Blood**

**Chapter One**

The air tasted like filth. There was no way possibly that such foul aromas actually _attracted_ people to this place. At least that's what I thought at first, when hired as a waitress to work in this muggle pub.

Gilby's Tavern was its name. The owner, Mr. Gilby, was a disgusting pervert. I remember the day I first sat in his office, so grimy and squalid. Fearful was I of what lurked in the shadows. Through the entire interview, the pig-nosed, yellow-teethed, drooling, balding and fat man stared at my breasts. Sometimes, I daydream about burning the pub and doing away with Mr. Gilby. It would be my gift to mankind.

So here I was, serving drinks, when someone strange walked in. He reminded me of someone I knew from years before. But my mind wouldn't accept the possibility that it was _him_. The man was tall and pale. He wore, from head to toe, all black. His collared button shirt, pants, buckle, leather jacket, shiny shoes, and I imagine even his socks, were black. Long raven hair framed his pallid face.

I gained hope. It couldn't be him, there was no way. The man I knew wore too much color, causing permanent blindness if one stared for too long a time. A shame I couldn't see his face.

From a courner of my eye, I saw all the other waitresses gathered in a flock mumbling incoherently.

* * *

Severus Snape was a regular here at Gilby's Tavern. He's come here so often, that every time he stops by, all the waitresses assemble to draw straws. The loser waits on Snape for the evening. The greasy git then takes over and makes his waitress's night a living nightmare. 

With a scowl donned upon his face, Snape took his usual seat in the courner. Dark and musty, just what he needed. In the middle of his wooden table sat a lit candle. It smelled like... strawberries.

All the while Snape was deep in thought, he didn't notice the fact that a slender red-haired woman observe his actions. Her deep brown eyes were dark, hardened by an abysmal past filled with sunless memories. No one noticed the slender figure being pulled into the desperate flock of waitresses, forced to draw straws.

"Huh? What's this garish blazonry? Unhand me this instant!" came her heated response.

Snape snorted.

"Seems like they've got some new blood here," he muttered to himself. A slight smirk crawled onto his face. 'The poor lass dosen't stand a chance!'

It didn't take long for the girls to draw their straws and start comparing. But while they sized up all the straws, squinting and peering and studying, Snape started to get impatient.

The first sign was rapid footapping. That progressed to legshaking, and later to fingertapping. Last,he hada dominant sneer to showeven moredistaste. Finally, he couldn't wait any longer, he had to ask at least once.

"Excuse me ladies, but I've been waiting here for the past half hour! I know the service here is terrible, but I swear this is preposterous!" barked Snape.

A waitress snaped back at him. "Hold 'yer horses! We're going as fast as we can! You're quite the _special_ costumer here in this establishment!"

Once again, he mumbled under his breath, something along the lines of "I swear, if the Dark Lord dosen't get to me first...bloody dunderheads! _Establishment_ indeed!"

After 15 more minutes passed, the gaggle finally decided on who would serve Snape tonight. It would be the new blood girl with brown eyes and vibrantly spiked short red hair.

She walked over nervously with apprehension. Her right hand was held close to her face as she bit her fingernails. For some reason, different than usual, she feared him. Not for who Snape was himself, but because of the memory he represented to the girl. The girl straightened herself out as soon as she reached his table though.

"Good day sir, my name is Maria. How may I help you?" said Maria in a surprisingly joyfull voice.

Snape's beetle-black eyes narrowed. "You can stop that twittering about first, you silly little girl. Arrgh. Just go andget me abottle of Jack Daniels." he said simply. His eyes fell to the flickering flame on the candle. He was entranced. Snape quickly jumped back to reality when he heard a small gasp.

Maria was still standing there, but with a look of disgusted fear upon her face. "What are you waiting for, a map? I would think that you knew the way to the kitchen here, seeing as how you work here. Get going you twit!"

Maria snapped to it, carrying a new air about her. She became totally, and completely, indifferent.Before Maria went to deliever the orders, she bowed and grunted a short "Sir." The flame-haired girl spun around on her heels and left promptly.

"Strange..." whispered one waitress to another.

"What?" asked Snape.

"None of 'yer business, tightwad!"

He scoffed. "Oh, spare me, _please_! Just what do you find so strange in _this_ dump?

"Hmph! Well, usually," began the waitress, "She doesn't speak at all, first I heard her voice all week. Also, she's quite hateful and distant. Almost invisible in a way. Last thing is, she's as much of a git as you are. She acts like she's superior to all of us in every way... But something tells me she has a reason to think that." She paused. "Something just isn't right with her today. Maybe she's catching a cold, or something."

Snape pondered for a moment. "Perhaps."

It was 15 minutes later when Maria returned with a filled tray in hand, as she was serving others this night also. Carefully, he watched Maria's hands as they fumbled to set his bottle of ack Daniels onto his table. There was a long scar formed on the back of her right arm. It formed a familiar symbol...Where had he seen that before?A sudddenflash of pain went across his head.

Snape uttered a very faint gasp, barely audible, but the girl seemed to notice. Her already large eyes grew wider in surprise. With his right hand, herubbed his left temple. He scowled at Maria. "What are you staring at?" he asked accusingly.

* * *

The rest of the night passed more quickly than expected. Snape finished his bottle, payed the bill, and then left for his flat which was _convenietly_ just across the street. 

The building was sparsely decorated, except for the few muggle appliances which graced their presence here and there. The only tell-tale sign that a wizard lived here could be found on the uppermost floor, which were his _private_ quarters. In his private quarters, the walls were lined with magical books, potion ingredients, and pickled animals. There was a study room, where he wrote his research papers, and a laboratory, where he made his special potions. A chest of his old wizard robes could be found up there also.

His bedroom, kitchen, livingroom, bathroom, and other workroom where located on the first and third floors. In between those floors, the second floor, the whole space was reserved for any any possible co-worker parties (which he _had _to host involentarily). Those three floors had no magical items whatsoever, which sometimes frustrated Snape. He hated it even more when parties were thrown in his flat (none of the other co-workers had such lovely space, perfect for dancing) which always resulted in him and a plump, over-eager securatary doing the Hustle.

Snape was just sitting down into a luxurious silk-covered armchair with a muggle book in hand. The chair, like the other few furnishings, was Forest green laced with silver lining. The wooden armrests and legs were painted Midnight black.

A glass of red wine sat on a black painted wooden stand next to him. He took a small sip and then opened his book. The book Snape was reading was called _Dr. Jeckyll and Mr. Hyde_. As far as the raven haired man has read, the story was wonderfull, even though it was written by a bloody muggle.

Snape was so deeply engaged into his little world that he was startled when he heard a sudden female voice shout out for help. He frowned. 'Bloody muggles. They can't take care of themselves at all,' he thought.

* * *

This is only the first chapter. There will be more to come!

Okay, let me describe Maria more effectively so you can be more familiar with her all the quicker. Maria Isabella Rampart appears to be a young girl of 16 with a mysterious past (Remember, at first Maria mistook Snape for someone else she had known). As said before, she's usually quite snarky, distant, and rarely speaks to _anyone_.

She has eyes like dark chocolate, and without emotion. Maria tries her best to bury her emotions, emotions which only caused her pain in earlier years. Her hair is short and all spiked up, not to mention vibrantly red (like fire!).

Please review! I know I need to seriously improve my writing skills! Thanks for reading this. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So sorry I took so long on the second chapter! I've got tons of schoolwork, editing, and exams coming up! Be patient! Enjoy the story! And please review:D

**A Witch's Blood**

**Chapter 2**

"No! Get away from me!" I yelled.

Mr.Gilby didn't budge, he didn't realease his grasp. That idiot had me pinned againest the wall out of the public's eye, for no one to see the inevitable violation that would take place. He has no idea though.

He has no idea who he's messing with. I could feel his fat fingers working their way up my body. Corsely, he whispered into my ear, "Hmph, you do want to keep 'yer job, don't ya?" Mr. Gilby's breath was incredibly rank.

Even though I was immensly disgusted, I laughed in his face. "HA! I don't need you!"

Mr. Gilby's beady eyes narrowed a bit. For the first time this night, a frown crept onto his visage. The situation still remained disturbingly cold. "Well, I'm gonna have 'ta teach ya some mannerisms it seems," said Gilby flatly.

His left hand held down my right arm; and his right, which was on my hip, managed to grab my shoulder in an awkward movement. He leaned down to my face...actually, since I was taller than him, it was more like 'reached up' rather than 'leaned down'. Gilby was just about to place one on me (kiss, kiss), when I interrupted.

"Your borish behavior has no consequence to me. I'm far too mighty for you to subdue me." I paused, letting what I said sink into his thick skull. "However, there are consequences on your part. Realease me, and I'll do minor injury to you. If you decide otherwise, I'll enjoy butchering your carcass, tearing you apart, doing anything I can think of to make you regret your false truths."

That did it. That blockhead never could stand being treated as anything other than first-class. Gilby will be consumed with rage, and he'll attempt to throw a punch at me. I've seen it happen with a couple of the other waitresses. But, I'm not worried. He's too weak. When he strikes, I'll counter him and send him into oblivion.

Gilbys face contorted into furry, his eyes darkened, and a glutteral growl rose from his depths. He bellowed, "Why you! --" He raised a fist into the air.

Here it comes. I'm ready.

CRACK!

* * *

Severus Snape was running as fast as he could down the flight of stairs in his apartment, racing down to the first floor. The wizard's heart pounded hard from within his chest.

"Damn that woman!"

When he had first heard a female cry for help, he was sure he had heard the voice before. Quite recently, but wasn't sure where to place it. It was when Snape had set his book down that he realized that the voice belonged to Maria.

"Arrgh!"

Snape had tripped, and fell flat on his face. The shock from the fall knocked the breath right out of him, as well as a wrangled knee.

It was a struggle pushing his self from the ground, but he had managed it by exerting as much of his strength as he could. As a result, Snape practically flew to his feet and rammed into the Exit door of his flat. He merely kept going, pushing through the door until he found himself outside.

Outside his flat, it was completely dark except for a few lamposts that gave off some light. The streets were empty, but he could clearly hear the rustling of foorsteps in a nearby alley. Snape could no longer hear Maria's voice. A worried look encrouched upon Snape's rough features.

With haste, Snape sped for the alley nearest to his flat, where he heard the heavy footsteps. There, he spied that the surroundings were dark and dismal. Filth littered the grounds. In the distance, Snape could see a limp body resting on the dirt ground, and over it loomed the shadow of it's predator.

* * *

Sorry, but I think I'll leave off here. I need to study, wirte my stories, draw my comics, go move the chruch graveyard... etc, etc. I lead a busy life.

Please review:D


	3. Chapter 3

The first part of this chapter is a dream sequence for the time while Maria is knocked out. It's a bit confusing, but most dreams are just like that.

At the moment, I'm juggling 3 projects, so chapters will be slow to make. In fact, the dream sequence is bits and pieces of another original story that invloves my original character in this story.

* * *

It was a dark, rainy day in London, March 13, 1838. A young man, about 24 years of age, walked slowly towards his Victorian home, a maroon umbrella in hand. Thunder and lightning crackeled through the night sky. A single thought ran through the gentleman's mind, "Home".

He went up the concrete steps, one hand on the slippery iron rail. Under the entryway of his house, he closed his umbrella and shook it off. The man went inside. While taking off his coat, shoes, and bowler hat, he shouted out, "Susan, I'm home." He had no need to identify himself, for his wife knew already that it was her husband calling from the hallway.

"C'mere Emma, time for supper," called Susan. If you could only see the picture of beauty that she was. Her hair was long and flowing, like golden silk, and her eyes were brilliant emeralds shining like... well, nothing could describe her beauty. It was impossible. Susan also happened to be wearing the most lovely dress, royal purple.

Seconds later, a small girl wearing a simple, plain dress appeared. Her bright blue eyes beamed with joy. "Daddy!" The girl jumped into her father's arms, hugging him dearly. Her hair was just her father's, it was.

This is where I came in, seemingly out of thin air. Susan and Emma backed away from the man they loved, from the man with long, raven black hair. Their love for him turned into icy, bitter hate. I hate him too. I felt my hate for him burn within me.

The man's home disappeared, a long with its contents. We were all now outside in the rain becoming increasingly soaked. Susan took Emma's small hand in hers.

"And I'm taking Emma with me," stated Susan, with utmost malice in the tone of her voice.

The man lunged at them desperately, and I merely watched as the scene unfolded itself. His hands grasped for the feeling of his wife and daughter, but touched nothing. They were gone. He wept.

In his hands, there was a shard of glass, very long and sharp. He was on his knees, drenched, with inky black hair covering his eyes. The man held the shard to his neck.

Finally, I spoke. "If you're going to kill yourself, make sure you'll be able to clean up the mess afterwards."

Angry eyes of blazing blue peirced my head. "IT WAS YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT!"

"You sealed your own fate. It's your fault they left you, not mine."

The man lifted himself from the muddy ground. "It's YOUR fault they left me! YOU came to me! It's YOUR fault!"

He lifted me into the air by the neck with a single hand. I felt my lungs struggling, tightening, seeking air. I spoke once more, but in practically a whisper, "Your father hid me up in the attic until his death. Then you found me. It wasn't my fault that you decided to lose your heart to me. That's what lost you your family."

His arm gave out, and he dropped me. I tumbled to the ground on top of him. I was still breathless. He looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Kill me."

"You're already dead," I replied. "Don't touch me."

* * *

Severus saw that the shadowy figure, looming over Maria's unconcious body, was somewhat short and plump. Plump is a kind way to put it. The man was more like horribly obese. But, at the moment, the man's weight problem didn't matter since he was starting to grope Maria's body. Snape had to act fast.

Gilby didn't notice the tall palid man sneak up on him. It was as if Snape had materialized out of thin air. Either way, the wallop that landed across the side of his head sent him spiraling to the dirt ground instantaniously.

"Wha, what the 'ell was that!" spat Gilby. His beady eyes raced above him to see the face of his attacker.

Snape scoffed. "Something that was a long time coming!"

Gilby struggled to his feet. The fat man was clearly bewildered. It was written all over his disgusting face. "Ah, bugger! What do you want with me!"

Calm and composed, Snape spoke slowly and deliberately. "I want you to stay away from this girl." He nodded to Maria, who now lay on the ground.

"Or else what!"

"Or else you will no longer be bound to this world."

Gilby looked at Snape baffled. "I'll tell you what, you talk friggin' weird!" Gilby turned towards Maria.

A dominant sneer crawled onto Snape's face. "you are a slow one, aren't you? I told you to stay away from her!"

Gilby growled. "She is MY property!" In one surprisingly swift move, Gilby lunged at Snape.

Snape easily dodged him by stepping to the side. Reaching into his coat, Snape pulled out his wand. 'I had hoped that it would not come to this,' he thought to himself before uttering the spell. Carefuly, Snape aimed at Gilby. "_Rigor mortus_!"

Gilby's face was priceless. As the radient light of the spell towards him, he was paralyzed in fear. It was a pleasant sight to watch as the fat man fell limply to the ground. Snape even allowed a very small smile to come upon his face. But, the smile didn't last long. There was still the matter of Maria's unconcious body that needed imediate attention.

It didn't take Snape that long to carry Maria up to his living room and place her onto the couch. He found a spare blanket in his bedroom, and covered Maria with it.

'Now, I just have to wait,' thought Snape.

* * *

...I'm so lazy. There's no excuse for it! thumps head on desk Just when I finally catch the writing bug, I update this story last! groans Oh well, all I can do is push onwards and keep going, right? Anyways, the next chapter shoudn't take as long to do as this last one was.


	4. Chapter 4

A Witch's Blood

Chapter 4

Finally! Chapter4! I can only wonder how long this story will keep going. Al usual, read, enjoy, and please review!

"Gaston!" I cried out, as I awoke from my dreadful nightmare.

Startled, I peered at my surroundings. From what I could plainly see, I was in the apartment of one who enjoyed collecting antiques. The room was very cozy, and darkly lit. I believe that the lighting serves to setting ambience.

The fragrant smell of coffee swept me to my senses. I didn't realize until just now how hungry I was. My stomach growled as if to acknowledge my understanding.

"You're awake," stated Snape. He stood in the entryway that seperated the living room from the kitchen with two cups of coffee in hand. Poised, Snape gracefully walked over to Maria and handed her a cup, which she took silently with both hands. "Earlier today, in the pub, you said your name was Maria?" he asked as he sat in an armchair opposite of the couch.

Maria nodded. "Yes," she answered.

The red head took a sip of her coffee, but Snape just decided to put his cup down on the coffee table. After a moment of silence, Maria spike up. "Why'd you do that?"

Snape leaned back into his armchair. "I assume you mean why I helped you. Well, I was reading my favorite book, and it just so happened that I heard your screams for help. I tried to ignore the racket that you were making, but I found my attempts unsuccessful. That's why." The man's face was blank.

Maria's, however, darkened. "And what happened to Gilby?" she asked, glowering at her cup.

"The man who was groping all over you earlier? Well," Snape began, "Let's just say he has learned to keep his distance... He won't be bothering you any longer without having to go through me first." A sly smirk came to his lips.

Maria frowned, apparently unhappy with the thought of having a guardian. "I'm sure to be evicted from my flat..." Snape nodded, signeling for her to continue, "... since, Gilby was my landlord as well as my employer."

"So, you're saying you would've rather let Gilby have his way with you? That's a normal activity?"

The girl shook her head. "No. That wasn't what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

"I meant that I now need a new job and a place to stay for a while."

An exsperated sigh was then let out, passing over Snape's lips. "If you must, you may stay here until you find a new flat. As for money... you provide your own. I don't care how you get the currency to pay me, as long as you don't do anything demeaning to yourself."

A confused look crossed Maria's face. "What?" she asked.

"You can stay here in my flat, with me being your new landlord for the time being, until you find a different place to live! It's not so difficult a concept to grasp! One would think you a dunderhead!"

Frustrated, Maria stood up. "I don't think so," she said before heading for a door which led downstairs.

Snape was slightly surprised, but kept a cool disposure. "Why?"

"Because," she faced him, "I don't appreciate being looked down upon as weak."

In an instant, Snape was beside Maria. "Really? It didn't seem like Gilby had a problem with that. I'd go as far to say that he didn't think of you as anything more than a lowly slave, inferior to him."

Her hand barely even reached the brass door knob when Snape took hold of her wrist. He made her face him.

The closeness between Snape and Maria was... uncomfortable. But, there was an electric spark passing through the pair also. Maria's wrist was small, perfectly fitting into Snape's calloused hand. In a seemingly slow and fluent movement, Snape started leaning his head in closer to Maria's. The space between their lips became less and less... the intensity was killer. But- "Don't touch me!"

CRACK!

In the blink of an eye, Snape was thrown backwards by an invisible force. The feriousity of this unseen power sent him flying onto his coffee table, it having broken under his weight and strength. Somewhat dazed, Snape looked at an enraged Maria, who glowered at him from the other side of the room.

"You're no mud blood," said Snape with dawning reaalization, "You're a witch."

Maria sneered. "And you're a pig!" With that, she left slamming the door on the way out.

'How dare he try that on me! Chavanist pig! Save the girl and get a kiss! Or maybe more!; I fiercely thought on my way down to the first floor. 'He's like all the others! I'd damn myself to Hell before kissing that slimey git!'

Not knowing where I was going, nor caring for that matter, I strode on forward. Anywhere would be better than here. Anywhere would be better than with him!

Wildly, I swung my arms in front of myself, preparing to perform a spell. I was still in the middle of Snape's flat, but what do I care? Warmth built up into my hands, and a bluish glow started to emanate.

"Teratos Portellus!"

I watched, unamazed by this oh-so-familiar spectacule. A ray of lightning shot from my hands and transformed into a brilliant multi-colored portal. Th eportal, I knew, would lead to my favorite spot: a quaint little lake located near Oxford.

The reason I'm using this portal, rather than that lame teleportaing crap, is because I find this method of transportation much more easy on the sense. Without hesitating, I stepped through the thundorous portal.

In an instant, I dound my surroundings replaced with lush greenery and a fantastic expanding river. A large oak tree was placed a few feet to the left of me, my dear tree. For years, I would come to this tree and sit under it, whenever I was filled with woe or anger.

The grass beneath me felt cooling as I sat down beneath my wonderful oak tree. Relaxing. The sweet breeze caressed my skin, of what was bare anyway. A shame I wasn't alone... I'd like to think I'd enjoy the scenery more if it were so.

"Maria," came a deep voice.

I answered back. "Gaston."

/'/\

Chapter 4 is finished! I feel so proud of myself! The giddiness I feel is so great, that I can't think straight. Chapter 5 will be submitted sometime in late September likely, since I now have another OC project under way.


End file.
